


Supplications Of Awe

by QueenofLit



Series: High Priest of Wōd [2]
Category: American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prequel, religious fervor, reveals of godhood, think that's it, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofLit/pseuds/QueenofLit
Summary: Hannibal watched in reverence as Will Graham ate the heart Hannibal had gifted him. Time did not matter - nor pain nor circumstance nor stinging wind. Hannibal watched until every last bite was devoured.Will threw his head back and roared to the sky.”I am Madness! Wild, Blasphemous, Raging, Senseless Insanity! The whisper of the night shall sleep no more!”The wind screamed and the seas snarled.





	Supplications Of Awe

**Author's Note:**

> This is all victorine's fault. They wanted Hannibal's reaction to Will's godhood revealed, and this happened.

Hannibal wasn’t in nearly good enough shape for this, but still he would do what he could. Focusing past the pain, drawing on the strength of his mind, Hannibal forced himself to his feet and out the window. Dolarhyde would kill Will - that was an unacceptable outcome, no matter how much the bullet in his gut hurt. 

As Dolarhyde advanced on Will, the seas bashed against the cliff as if in protest. The skies themselves began to howl with the wind. All of nature cried out against this act. 

_“You DARE.”_

Hannibal paused as Dolarhyde did, both still in the sudden oppressive air. Will stood, removing the knife from his cheek with an ease that denied pain. His hair began to waver in a wind that had not yet reached Hannibal or Dolarhyde. Wind that almost seemed to come from Will himself. 

Will snarled, feral and wild. “You dare to mark me? _Me?_ I, who gave you the dragon? I, who fueled his radiance?” Will raised the small knife to point at Dolarhyde. “You do not mark me, child. You do not scar me. Only my high priest has that honor.” 

The wind picked up, whistling now with voices that screamed in rage. 

The wind came from Will. The voices that cried out in the night came from Will. The seas that rose and crashed, bashing themselves upon the cliff came from Will. 

Hannibal _saw_. 

He fell to his knees, overcome with awe at the radiance that was the being who called itself Will Graham. This majestic feral thing which snarled as it attacked, plunging the small knife into Dolarhyde again and again. He truly was a god of old - born in blood and bone and soaked in death. 

Dolarhyde attempted to fight back, tried to unleash the dragon he claimed resided in his flesh. It was no good against the pure darkness that was Will, yet still Hannibal would not simply sit by and allow this... this _ant_ to lay another mark on _his_ Will. 

Hannibal gathered his strength and lept upon the dragon’s back, the force making Dolarhyde stagger backwards. He lifted his eyes to Will. 

Will’s smile was naught but blood. “Gift unto me my due.” 

Hannibal bent and tore out Dolarhyde’s throat with his teeth. 

The bleeding corpse fell, and Hannibal removed himself from the man’s back. Looking to Will, he held out his hands in request. The small knife was placed into them, and Hannibal nodded his head before turning to carve out the dragon’s heart. It still beat faintly in his grasp as Hannibal fell to his knees before Will and held it aloft in offering. 

With a smile that transformed him into the most lovely of all the angels, Will gently took up the warm heart and brought it level to his own with all the care a mother showed a newborn babe. Remaining in look pure as the snow, Will proved the appearance false as he opened his mouth and tasted warm flesh. 

Hannibal watched in reverence as Will Graham ate the heart Hannibal had gifted him. Time did not matter - nor pain nor circumstance nor stinging wind. Hannibal watched until every last bite was devoured. 

A last swallow, and Will threw his head back and roared to the sky. _”I am Madness! Wild, Blasphemous, Raging, Senseless Insanity! The whisper of the night shall sleep no more!”_

The wind screamed and the seas snarled. 

Will looked down again, and his face softened. “Hannibal,” he crooned. “My beloved. Thank you, for helping me remember who I have always been. I thought to relieve boredom by inhabiting flesh and you have given me so much more. What can I do,” he asked, “to repay even a fraction of what you’ve done for me?” 

Hannibal swallowed, and parted his lips. “Will you keep the scar?” 

Will blinked at him and raised one perfect brow. 

“The wound led you to show yourself to me - it is the moment which let me see you,” Hannibal explained. “I would not destroy it for the world.” 

Will knelt, then, lowering himself to Hannibal’s level and cupping Hannibal’s cheek in his hand. Hannibal leaned into the touch but dared not to look away - not when Will was meeting his eyes without barrier. “I’ll keep it then, my priest,” Will assured him, “if you will do but one thing?”

“Anything,” Hannibal promised. 

“Stay by my side,” Will asked. “Remain with me, sacrifice to me, believe in me. But most importantly - to have and to hold.” 

Hannibal felt as if his heart would burst. All he could wish to do, asked of him? Will had not to ask - he would freely do all of that and more. Instead, Hannibal simply reached up to grasp the hand still on his face and swear a vow to the bones of the earth itself. “Till death do us part, mylimasis.” 

Will smiled, and leaned close. They sealed the pact with a kiss. 

They formalized the paperwork that very night just one town over. Hannibal was bound to Will now - in ink and law to reflect his heart and soul. Will reached out to heal his wound, and Hannibal dropped to knees again to worship the only god he’d never held disdain for. When Will moved them down to Florida, Hannibal offered no protest. Whatever Will wished, he would do. Whatever Will needed, he would get. Hannibal would protect and provide, and revel in the privilege it was to do so. 

Hannibal Lecter had found religion.


End file.
